For the One I Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Even in tough situations, neither of the Xiang-White wives are willing to give up from protecting each other.


**For the One I Love**

 **Pairing: Cammy x Chun Li**

 **Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or any of its characters.**

Chun Li drops to one knee, panting heavily. She grits her teeth as she weakly looks up at 3 tough women who decided to pick a fight with her after none of them apologized for insulting her wife, Cammy. She didn't count on them having experience in martial arts themselves and having weapons as well. She fought valiantly, but she was still no match for her three opponents. She backed away into a wall, injured from the fight and clutches her chest in pain. Lots of insults fire at her like there's no tomorrow and she is too weak to even retaliate. One of her buns is lost, making her hair go down on one side, due to the tough fight. She knows she can't give up now. She has fought with everything she has, but she still has to keep going. Otherwise, if she loses, they might come after Cammy as well.

She struggles to her feet, but one of the woman kick her down again, shouting more and more insults. Chun Li cannot process it all at once since her mind is beginning to get hazy. And she's also starting to get a little dizzy as well. She struggles to her feet once again, but only just goes on one knee again. It's over if she gives up now. She HAS to fight them. For Cammy's sake. With newly found strength and adrenaline she didn't know she has, she gets back up on her feet, ready to fight again. She kicks, punches and swings her fists left and right at the leader of the group with everything she's got. She manages to land a few hits on the blonde woman, but the blonde woman gains the upper hand, grabs her wrist and throws her against the wall again. The other two woman grab her on both sides and take turns hitting her in all directions and then slam her against the wall once again for good measure.

Chun Li is now too weak to fight anymore. Her vision starts to blur as the three women laugh at her. For being "The Strongest Woman in the World", Chun Li has encountered 3 tougher opponents. She underestimated them and that's her fault to assume this would be an easy battle. Before she falls unconscious, she remembers the blonde woman grabbing her by the shirt, lifting her up a little and laughing at her face, firing insults here and there when a blur of blonde hair suddenly speeds past her and taking the older blonde woman with her. Chun Li falls on the ground on her side. She weakly looks up. Her vision is still blurry, but she manages to blink a few times to clear it up, just in time to see her beloved wife beating the three woman up.

"C-Cammy…." she whispers.

The British woman fights valiantly, fueled by rage from seeing the Chinese woman injured because of those three, plus insulting her. She kicks, punches in all directions and then, she finishes all three of them at once with her famous Drill Kick. That knocks them out immediately, all piled on top of each other. Cammy turns toward her injured wife, rushes to her aid and tenderly picks her up, letting her head rest on her lap. She tries to shake her awake.

"Chun-Li! Chun-Li!" Cammy cries.

The Chinese woman opens her eyes to see her beloved wife, looking down at her, at the verge of crying.

"Cammy…are…are they…?" Chun Li says weakly.

"They're taken care of," Cammy replies as she gently strokes her long brown hair. "You don't look so good. You're seriously hurt."

"I-I had to…do everything I can…to protect you…" Chun Li says with a weak smile. "If I gave up now…"

"Shhh…you don't have to speak anymore. Chun-Li, I'm glad you're okay, but still…"

The Chinese Woman manages to raise one of her hands and caress her wife's cheek. "It's okay…I think I'll be fine if I get enough rest…and…if you could treat my wounds…"

Cammy grits her teeth. "Y-you idiot…" She hugs her wife tightly, crying softly. "You didn't have to go through the trouble…fighting them…just to protect me…"

"You're my wife…Cammy," Chun Li whispers in her ear. "We protect each other from harm, no matter what. Remember that? From the day we confessed our love…to the day we were married…to this day. We say that every time we love each other. That never changes."

"Oh, Chun-Li!" Cammy sobs, cuddling her wife in her arms.

The Chinese woman hugs the blonde gently with a small smile. "I love you, Cammy. My beloved, precious wife."

"I love you, too…Chun-Li…"

They pull away, gaze into each other's eyes and then lean in to give each other a passionate, heartwarming kiss. To make the pain all go away for both of them. They really needed it after the terrible fight both of them went through. They pull away once again to gaze lovingly at each other until Cammy stands up, carrying Chun-Li bridal style. The Chinese Woman holds on by wrapping her arms around her wife's neck.

"Let's go home." Cammy says.

"Mm-hmm. Let's."


End file.
